


Cracky Fang Parallels | Double Dragon Daddies

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Cracky Fang Parallels | A Castlevania Series [5]
Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, Castlevania: Mirror of Fate, 悪魔城ドラキュラX 月下の夜想曲 | Castlevania: Symphony of the Night
Genre: Crossover, Intersecting Timelines, M/M, Merged Castles, Merged Timelines, Peeping Tom, Rivalry, perving, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Trevor and Alucard try to have some quality time, things... escalate. In an unexpected manner. And it once more shows: old men are pervy. Especially the immortal sort of old men.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracky Fang Parallels | Double Dragon Daddies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queen_of_Knights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Knights/gifts).



Gabriel huffed and shook his head, completely unwilling to even face it. Of course, he had been aware that something had been different about the castle in some time, but there was no way that it could have degenerated into his son getting dominated by a pretty boy like this Adrian Tepes. And what kind of over-boarding name was that even? The son of the legendary Impaler? There was just so much about this which made it absolutely unbelievable in Gabriel’s eyes. That was, until he met the father of the dhampir brat, when he had just been occupied with spying on his son again.

“What in the world…” Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows when he stood opposite… He didn’t even know how to describe this vampire other than “pompous”. He looked like old royalty (bar some of the more ridiculous things like the horrible done up wig, and the extremely high-heeled shoes), and he had a rather unpleasant aura. An aura that basically told him that this was a rival. “And who do you think you are?”

“I am Dracula.” The other vampire had a rather pleasant voice, but that didn’t change the fact that Gabriel felt personally insulted that a rather slender-looking man, with some effeminate features (at least in his opinion) would claim to be Dracula, while it was widely known that he, Gabriel Belmont, was the one and only Dracul. “And who would you be?”

“Funny you’d ask.” Gabriel sneered in a rather condescending and provoking manner. “I am Dracula, the feared dragon of this castle.”

“Nonsense!” the other vampire snapped. “Your clothes scream Belmont and brute, rather than a distinguished member of the proud dragon family.”

“And you look like a pampered pansy to me,” Gabriel retorted, his eyes gleaming red for a moment. They gauged one another, and tried to guess how strong their opposite was. “Is there more than talk about you?”

There was, as it turned out to be. Alucard and Trevor flinched and huddled up against one another beneath the wide black cloak covering them when suddenly, the wall burst, and revealed the two elder vampires standing there in a cloud of dust. Trevor gave an annoyed his and just leaned against Alucard. He should have known that his father was incorrigible like that, but that his father would entertain even a visitor was completely beyond what he would have imagined possible.

“Is this really just happening?” Alucard’s question came in a quiet murmur, and it didn’t sound too overjoyed. “Is that your father?”

“Yes.” Trevor rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Please tell me that isn’t your father, too. It would match - you dress the same as him - but please…?”

“I fear we have both big daddies here,” Alucard’s reply came flatly. “That they would even go so far as to play peeping Toms is something that is beyond me, to be fairly honest. This is just embarrassing beyond words.”

They even were able to sneak off without either Dracula or Gabriel noticing. The two elder vampires already were engaged in a bitter battle of brute force, powerful magic, and bitter words. Alucard wrapped the cloak around Trevor’s shoulders and pushed the vampire along, while the room in which they had made love just before, everything was going haywire. They could hear the crashing and grunting in the background, and Alucard sighed softly. “Father really should control himself a little better in the face of a rival.”

“You’re speaking what I’m thinking.” Trevor grunted softly and rubbed the back of his neck. “And I still will get back at my father for spying on us.”

Meanwhile, the two elder vampires were never tiring in the room. Sometimes, Gabriel thought that he’d finally get the finishing blow on Dracula, other times it was the exact opposite. All the while, they were spitting taunts like venom back and forth, and only came to a halt when part of the room’s ceiling collapsed on them and effectively rendered their battlefield more of a hassle and a dangerous zone than a proper battlefield.

“Well, I hope you’re happy now.” Gabriel was panting, and he snickered quietly. “But I do appreciate that you are posing such a challenge. I never encountered a vampire other than my son able to hold up against me for such a long time.”

“I must commend you too.” Dracula straightened his form and chuckled. “And you truly are a Belmont turned by a vampire? This is one of the most ironic things I have heard. I only encountered the Belmonts as willing to slaughter me, but apparently, sometimes fate does catch up.”

“Oh, I agree, I do.” Gabriel laughed roughly, then smirked in a rather devious way. “And the most delicious irony about my son’s existence is that I didn’t recognize him as my flesh and blood until he lay dying in my arms. And that he would come back came as an even greater shock to me. It does seem that no matter where the Belmont line flourishes, it is cursed from the beginning.”

Dracula nodded in agreement, then looked up at the ceiling, or rather, the lack thereof. “I am surprised that the influence of your son turned mine into less of a failure. I never saw him drinking blood so willingly from another being. How come that he has turned into such a devious man?”

“I truly don’t know.” Gabriel laughed lightly. “I suppose it is the way they bonded over some shared traits. My son is a lot calmer around your fangling. Why, it seems that the overly zealous beast inside of him was tamed. But seemingly at the price of Alucard becoming less of a soft-hearted half human.”

Dracula grunted, shooting a glare at Gabriel for that snide remark. “Anyway…” Dracula’s tone lost its icy vibe quite fast. “Shouldn’t we oversee the further bonding of those easily to be considered as the second in command to the most powerful beings of darkness?”

“Oh, I fully agree.” Gabriel laughed, and they then slowly stalked up into the darkness of the castle, where their precious fanglings laid tangled beneath the moonlight.

 

 


End file.
